


dead ladies club

by masochisticmasturbation



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochisticmasturbation/pseuds/masochisticmasturbation
Summary: i was inspired by lostchildofthenewworld's amazing story A Shadowed Path and was just struck by the thought that 'what if elia and rhaegar met when they were younger'? as it's inspired by her story, some characters, like maron gargalen who is elia's father, i have 'borrowed' from her story.but that little seed of inspiration, it made my brain spiral. it made me think: what if we knew some of the thoughts and experiences of the infamous "dead ladies club" of game of thrones? what if they had more say?this fic will be just a bunch of drabbles that connect to one another.i will try to make it canon, but as we don't know much about elia, lyanna, elia's mother, rhaella, and joanna, i'm free to make my own interpretation, so don't attack me if it's not what you like.
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Joanna Lannister/Tywin Lannister, Lorenza Nymeros Martell/Maron Gargalen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	dead ladies club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostchildofthenewworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostchildofthenewworld/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Shadowed Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658122) by [lostchildofthenewworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostchildofthenewworld/pseuds/lostchildofthenewworld). 



> please leave me a review!

When then Princess Rhaella first received word from her former Lady-in-Waiting and dear friend, Princess Lorenza, that she’d finally had a surviving daughter, Rhaella rejoiced. She took to the Sept of Baelor and thanked the Mother for a successful childbirth, then thanked the Stranger for staying at his door and not taking her dear friend, or another child from her. 

Though Princess Rhaella had no children of her own yet, she knew her duty all too well. She was forced to set aside her beloved Bonifer on her father’s words and found herself betrothed to her own brother. All on the words of the woods witch that Jenny of Oldstones had brought to court. 

Since the day the so-called prophecy was decreed, she’d spit privately at the mention of her brother Aerys, Jenny of Oldstones, her father then Prince Jaehaerys, and her grandfather King King Aegon V Targaryen. Especially King Aegon V. He was allowed to marry for love, and allowed his children to marry for love. But when that witch spun her web of prophecy, he stood idle as his son Jaehaerys betrothed Aerys and Rhaella unwillingly. _ A king he may be, but a king with no mind. Always taking to prophecies and fallacies, _ she’d thought bitterly. 

She wished she could be like her good friend Princess Lorenza. Ruling over her country, married to someone she admired and loved, and  _ happy _ . 

Misery and pain was the only thing waiting for Rhaella.

Even in the birth of her first child, Crown Prince Rhaegar, there was misery and pain. 

The tragedy of Summerhall. 

It took her grandfather, King Aegon V, it took the Crown Prince Duncan and made her father King. Rhaella always mused privately that the events of Summerhall took a toll on her father’s health and was why King Jaehaerys’ reign only lasted three years. 

During her husband and King’s tour of the Seven Kingdoms, Rhaella was allowed to come. She was excited, not to see the Seven Kingdoms, but to be able to reunite with her dear friends, Princess Lorenza Nymeros Martell of Dorne, and Lady Joanna Lannister of Casterly Rock. She was pleased to see Lady Joanna’s betrothal to Lord Tywin. It was a good match. The two women laughed and gossiped as if they were young ladies at court again. It was a nice respite from the mask Queen Rhaella had to wear, watching as her husband cheated on her repeatedly. 

Finally, they were to Dorne. 

Queen Rhaella was always close to Princess Lorenza. She admired the older woman for her leadership and her council. Rhaella saw her as an older sister. Though Joanna was closer in age to Rhaella, Joanna still held to the customs of the court. Lorenza did no such thing. She spun and danced with Rhaella, they played in the waters of Blackwater Bay dressed as men, they gambled secretly, and Lorenza even watched the door as Rhaella would spend time being secretly courted by Bonifer. Lorenza and Rhaella were sisters. Blood could not make them closer. 

“Your Grace, Dorne is at your pleasure,” Princess Lorenza bowed as the Royal Retinue stopped in front of the Ruling Martells of Dorne. 

“Ah, Princess Lorenza, you are as lovely as I remembered,” King Aerys’ eyes were looking at her lustfully. He grabbed her hand and caressed it, kissing it as he stared into her eyes. 

Rhaella rolled her eyes. In every stop they’d made, Aerys would constantly try to seduce the Ladies of the Dominion, to no success. And it seemed like Lorenza was no exception. 

“Yes, my King,” Lorenza carefully, but swiftly removed her hand from his. “May I introduce to you my husband and children; Prince Consort Maron Gargalen, Prince Doran, my heir, Princess Elia, and the unruly child in my goodsister’s arms is Prince Oberyn,” she smiled at her husband as he took her arm in his, knowing he was silently telling the King that she was  _ his  _ wife and not a common woman for him to bed. 

King Aerys smiled at each of the Martell children, paying them no mind. His smile hardened a bit, seeing the Prince Consort hold Princess Lorenza. “How pleased I am to hear you’ve had more children, Princess. My wife, Queen Rhaella, had prayed every day in the Sept for your babes,” he turned and motioned for her to come forward. “I am also glad to return your Queen as your old friend.”

Rhaella smiled demurely, knowing her husband and brother was only getting pleastries out of the way quickly so he may find a Dornishwoman to bed. Aerys had yet to sleep with her again since Rhaegar was born so he was impatiently seeking his male’s release. 

Aerys looked to his Kingsguard. “I must admit, the vast and harsh terrain of the Dornish Mountains have taken their toll on me. I have needs to rest for a bit until the dinner tonight.”

“Of course, your Grace,” Princess Lorenza smirked. “My husband will escort you to your chambers and my goodbrother will help your Royal party to their quarters as well.”

Aerys grimaced but controlled his face. “You are most gracious, Princess Lorenza. Queen Rhaella, you may stay with the Princess.”

Rhaella’s eyes widened with shock. “My King, may I bid our son to stay with me? I’ve longed to introduce the Princess to our Crown Prince and to meet her children as well.” She turned to see a toddler Rhaegar being helped down from the carriage by one of Aerys’ Kingsguard.

“Yes, yes,” Aerys waved her off. “Lord Maron, tell me about your travels in Essos. I haven’t a chance to venture far from Westeros myself…” the King’s words trailed off as he walked alongside Lord Maron, his Kingsguard following behind him.

Rhaella smiled in triumph as she grabbed her son’s hand from the Kingsguard. 

“Your Grace, if I may, we must go to the Water Gardens, the children are free to play while we catch up,” Princess Lorenza suggested, eyeing the various stragglers who were no doubt part of the new Master of Whispers’ weave of birds. 

Rhaella grinned. She knew from Lorenza’s letters that the Water Gardens could be a noisy place with the rushing sounds of water about and the splashes and giggles of children playing. This was Lorenza’s way of offering them privacy while the Royal Court followed her. 

Once they settled under the small awning overseeing the Water Gardens, Princess Lorenza waved away her personal court, smiling as Queen Rhaella did the same with hers. 

“But…my Queen, we must keep watch,” a young Tyrell, who’s name escaped Rhaella, spoke. She nervously looked at her Walder companion.

“As Queen, I am ordering you to leave me and Princess Lorenza. I am in no danger here nor do you need to hear the boring stories that you already know of our youth,” Rhaella spoke to them kindly, but made sure to drip a small bit of malice in her tone. “Go, explore Sunspear. Drink Dornish wine, taste the famed blood oranges, giggle at handsome Dornishmen. Enjoy yourselves, my dears; you won’t have much time in life to do so,” she smiled. 

The two young girls smiled and curtiesed to the Queen and the Princess, giggling amongst themselves as they walked away from the Water Gardens, being led by a Dornish soldier. 

“Rhaegar, my love, sit at the table,” Rhaella told her son, watching as he nodded and carefully walked over to the small table that was set up for them.

Princess Lorenza raised an eyebrow at her old friend. “Gods, Rhaella, you  _ are  _ a Queen,” she embraced her white haired sister and held her tightly. “I have missed you, my sister.”

Rhaella forcefully blinked her eyes, washing away her tears as she held onto her oldest friend. “Lorenza...it has been too long.”

Lorenza pulled her head back. She placed her hands on Rhaella’s face, pushing her locks behind her ears. “Tell me true, does Aerys mistreat you? We’ve heard the whispers of him bedding many other women. Should he lay his hands on you, we can discreetly rid him from your side. We’ve spoken about this before, you remember.”

Rhaella laughed. “In order to mistreat me, he must need to treat me with his presence,” she placed her hands on her friend’s shoulders. “Yes, he beds other women. No, he does not mistreat me besides that factor. But I do not mind. I bear no love for my husband, as you know. He does not want to lay with me whilst on the Kingsroad. He fears a possible miscarriage from the jolting roads,” she rolled his eyes. “There will be no need to rid him from my side,” her eyes twinkled with mirth. “Come, Lorenza, let us meet our children.”

Lorenza smiled and said something in her original Rhoynish language. 

Rhaella smiled as she heard the familiar dialect of her friend’s voice. Lorenza had taught her a few Rhoynish words and she in turn had taught her some Valyrian words. 

“Queen Rhaella, this is my son Doran, the heir of Dorne,” she placed her hands on her eldest’s son’s shoulder, staring proudly at a man almost grown. 

“Gods above, Lorenza, he is the image of Moran save for his nose. That is a Martell specialty,” she laughed. “Hello Prince Doran,” she smiled kindly. 

Doran bowed stiffly. “Your Grace.”

Lorenza lightly slapped her son’s shoulder. “When it is just I and Rhaella, she is your Aunt, not your Queen. I’ve told you stories of her, remember love?” She whispered slightly. “She is the one who sent you those large tomes on your name days past.”

Doran smiled lightly as he was reminded of the books that he still read over. “She did?”

Rhaella smiled. “Of course,” she laughed. “Only the Citadel held the Rhoynish books of old and I figured it was high time that it was returned back to its land. May I hug you, Doran?” She asked.

The young man blushed slightly and walked into her embrace. “Hello Aunt Rhaella,” he dared to breathe.

“Oh, my darling nephew,” she reached up and smoothed his hair down by the nape of his neck. “How I’ve wished to meet you so many years before. But the Gods have made it so that today is the day we meet instead,” she pulled back and held his hands in hers. She looked at his face, inspecting something. She nodded. “You will be a fine ruler for Dorne. I can see it in your eyes. You will do what needs to be done for your lands,” she surmised. 

Doran smiled. “Thank you, Aunt.”

Lorenza’s eyes welled with tears watching the scene. She blinked them away, knowing it was unbecoming of her as a ruler to cry publically. She cleared her throat, looking down at the small babe clinging to her dress. “And this little one is my Elia,” she lifted the small brown skinned girl in her arms. “Gave me a trouble when she was born, she did. But she is here and healthy. Elia, this is your Aunt Rhaella,” she told the small child gently. 

Elia, head tucked under her mother’s chin shyly, watched the strange white haired woman in front of her. “Aunt Rhaella? Not Queen, mama?” She asked her mother.

Lorenza nodded. “She is the Queen, my love. Remember what I told you and Oberyn? In public, you must address her as the Queen, but when it is us alone, she is your Aunt Rhaella.”

“Yes, mama. I remember. It is not proper,” the young Elia repeated what her mother told her just a moon ago. 

Just as she did with Doran, Rhaella asked Elia if she may hold her. 

Elia looked to her mother for approval who gave it and nodded shyly. 

Rhaella grabbed the young Princess in her arms and smiled down on her. “You look the most like your mother,” she told the young girl.

“Really?” Elia smiled slightly. She loved being compared to her mother.

Rhaella nodded, running her hand through Elia’s black curls. “You have her beautiful hair, and eyes. That nice smile and those dimples!” She poked at the small divots in her cheeks and smiled as she was treated to a nice giggle in return. Rhaella was startled as she felt a tugging at her skirts. At first she thought it was her son, but Elia’s face told her it wasn’t. She looked down to see another child of Lorenza’s pulling at her dress. The Queen of Westeros crouched down, making sure to keep Elia safely balanced in her arms. “And you must be the handsome Oberyn I’ve heard so much about.”

“Yes,” the small Oberyn smiled, displaying the dimples his sister also shared.

“Oh! Look at those! You have them too,” Rhaella pointed out. “Good luck, Lorenza, you will have a handful with him and his looks,” she laughed as the small boy threw his arms around her. 

“Oby, careful,” Elia patted his arms as it tugged on Rhaella’s hair.

“Oh, thank you, dove,” Rhaella kissed Elia’s cheek in gratitude. “Would you three like to meet my son too?” She asked each child, looking up at Doran since he returned back to his mother’s side.

Oberyn nodded enthusiastically as Doran and Elia both gave polite nods. 

Rhaella smiled as she released the children. She walked over to her son who was waiting patiently, hands clasped at his lap as his eyes stared at the small waterfall in the Water Gardens enviously. Rhaegar rarely got to play as a child should; he was always being tutored by Aerys or an advisor on how to rule. “Rhaegar, come,” she beckoned her child. 

The small Crown Prince walked over to his mother quietly and carefully.

“He walks as if he already has the weight of the crown on his shoulders,” Lorenza observed the small child walking as she whispered to her close friend.

Rhaella nodded. “Sometimes I worry he carries the weight of Summerhall in his blood. Though he should have no memories of that night, I fear the ghosts haunt him,” she whispered back. She again crouched down. “Rhaegar, my love. This is your Aunt Lorenza. Remember I told you about her?”

Rhaegar nodded, his wavy hair bouncing slightly. “Mustn’t tell Papa,” he shook his head. 

Rhaella smiled, pushing his hair back. “There’s my smart boy.” She took his hand, standing as she turned to the Martells. “Lorenza, Doran, Elia, Oberyn, this is my son, Rhaegar. He’s about Oberyn’s age.”

Lorenza lifted her skirts and crouched as Rhaella had done to her children. “Hello Rhaegar, when you are here, alone with myself or my children, you do not have to follow royal protocol, understand? Here in Dorne, you are free to be a child,” she told him directly.

Rhaegar looked up to his mom, awaiting her reassurance. 

Rhaella smiled brightly, and nodded. “It’s like I told you, my dragon. You may run and play here. Dorne will keep you safe.”

Rhaegar nodded. “Dorne will keep me safe,” he repeated to himself and gave the Princess Lorenza a smile, his eyes brightening. 

“Gods above, Rhaella, his eyes are like yours, kind and beautiful,” Lorenza smiled.

Rhaegar opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself.

“What is it, love? Speak up,” Lorenza spoke gently. 

“May I hug you? Jon Connington told me his Aunt is kind. She jokes with him and sneaks him candy and gold dragons. But Gerion Waters told me his Aunt is nasty and mean. Are you a kind Aunt?” Rhaegar told her directly, and sounded much more mature than a child of his age. 

Lorenza looked up to Rhaella, seeing her smile. She turned to the small Crown Prince. “Of course I will be, sweetling. You may not have much time with me, but I will always treat you with kindness and welcome you as my nephew. And you may hug me,” she told him.

Rhaegar gave her a small smile and walked into her outstretched arms and hugged her tightly. 

\----

Lorenza and Rhaella watched as their children played and laughed together in the water gardens with smiles on their faces. 

“Can you believe that it was not long ago when it was you and I who played with Joanna in the waters of Blackwater Bay as we ran from our courtly gossips?” Lorenza laughed. “Gods, you two made me feel like I was a child.”

Rhaella snorted, ladylike in its action. “We had to; you were already acting too much like a ruler and we had to bring you back to us,” she raised her eyebrow and took a sip of her Dornish wine. “I am glad to finally see your homeland, Renza,” she said. “It is everything you said it is, and more.”

“I am glad you’re here too, Ella,” Lorenza grabbed her friend’s hand and held it tightly in hers. “I only wish Joanna could be here with us too,” she smiled.

Rhaella rolled her eyes. “The Lannisters and her betrothed would never allow her to escape their claws. No, I’m afraid the last time we saw Joanna in the flesh was on my wedding day. Thank the Gods for ravens and letters,” she laughed.

The two women smiled as they watched their royal children play together along with some of the bastard children of Dorne. Lorenza looked over at Rhaella and smiled as they joined hands once more. 

“I hope the years will be kind to them,” Rhaella spoke. 

“They will,” Lorenza spoke. “As long as we are in their lives, the years will be kind.”

If only they knew...how wrong they were. 


End file.
